SMG4 vs ExplodingTNT
JustAnimeBoy= SMG4 vs ExplodingTNT is JustAnimeBoy's first Death Battle. Featuring SMG4 from the channel with the same name and ExplodingTNT from the channel with the same name in a battle of the titular funny machinimists. Description Two titular machinimists duke it out, Who will win? Who will die Introduction (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Yates *) Wiz: Youtube is the place for videos, Youtubers and machinimists. Boomstick: And today, We got two funny machinimists. Wiz: SMG4, The most subscribed Mario machinimist. Boomstick: And ExplodingTNT, The funny Minecraft mouse youtuber. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! SMG4 Wiz: In a world of retarded adventures, You see Retarded characters, multicolored Marios and memes. Boomstick: But, Here is this Blue and White Mario, SMG4! SMG4: Meme machine, Meme machine, Without memes, i will die. Wiz: SMG4 is a Mario machinimist who likes memes. Boomstick: SMG4 has weapons like the Bob-Omb, AK-47, Dagger, Tank, Wand, Shotgun, Waluigi Launcher, Blue Shell, Hammer, Golden Mushroom, Chainsaw, His Horse, Wing Cap, Rock, Flamethrower, Rocket Launcher, Handgun, Fire Extinguisher, Sword, Sniper Rifle and Combat Knife! Wiz: He also has the Mighty Mushroom Morpher which... is a parody of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Boomstick: In this form, he can fly in this form, his stats are most likely increased, summon a car to ram into foes, summon a spear and a giant flying Hank Hill which says... "propane Wiz: He can control his characters, break the fourth wall and shoot energy balls Boomstick: He can use magic, the Pingas Cannon, Flight, Hammerspace, Explosion and Kamehameha Wiz: In strength, he once launched Mario into the sky in just 3/4 hits and a Shoryuken, shot a Mario Head in just 1.5 seconds with just a pistol when he got scared, threw Mario who weighs 94,324,323,595 kg to the Black Star with ease, knocked out Mario with a rock, killed Mario in one punch, usually beat the hell out of Mario, ran right through a wooden door, beat Mario over the head with a toilet, kicked Mario several hundred feet away, pick up and toss king Bob-Omb, managed to pick up Bowser and throw him off a roof, kicked a Toad several feet in the air, threw someone into a tree so hard, they exploded, kicked a soccer ball right over a Thwomp's head, pick up and throw a large bed hard enough to knock someone out, K.O.ed Mario with a strong kick, knocked Bob through the castle and hundreds of feet in the air, kicked the Soldier's American tea-bags hard enough to send him to the ground, pick up Bowser and swing him around by the tail, briefly run with Mario on his back, stand upright in a speeding, out of control train and sent Luigi spiraling backward with a sword strike Boomstick: In speed, he has dodged countless rounds of bullets from guns, picked up and threw a bed at SMG3 in a fraction of a second, dodged a 360-no scope from Mario, out-speed lightning from "Guy", went to the sun in 4 seconds, run around the entire castle like a blur, dodge lasers being fired at him, dodge several explosive shots, outrun a Chain Chomp on foot, ducked under a bullet, dance around point-blank minigun fire, dodge up close laser fire, briefly outrun the Pingas Train, keep up with a moving train and Teleportation (?) can appear just about anywhere without anyone noticing him Wiz: In durability, he survived a planet explosion, survived a helicopter explosion while inside it without a single scratch on him and continue saying "Where's my Burrito?" as if it's nothing, survived a plane crash without a single scratch while having 2 of the most wanted serial killers on the board, survived many explosions, survived skydiving without a parachute, endured the explosion of a Pingas Missile from the War of the Pingas, survived a battle against Super Sonic/Sanic, endured a laser blast from a giant Yoshi, survive a keeping his sanity while watching the Luigi Dance, endured getting sucked by Kirby for a few seconds and only lost his sight for a bit, survived Mario falling on him from the clouds, survived an explosion that leveled a city, survived an explosion that leveled a city, somehow survive and talk without his head, survived getting shot in the face, survived a giant mushroom cloud explosion, survived burning in a cardboard box, survived being up close to a nuclear explosion, survived being thrown out of a ten story building, survived being blasted by a flamethrower, survived being hit in the head with a bathtub, survived an explosion that blew up a tank, survived getting the hell beaten out of him by several bullies, survived a pistol right to the head, survived a rock the size of his head falling from several hundred feet in the air, survived an explosion that leveled a giant castle without a scratch, survived a Waluigi launcher exploding in his hands, survived being knocked down by a frying pan, survived being blown up by a bob-omb, survived being eatren and only lost his head, somehow talk and live without his head, fine breathing in hallucinogenic gas, fine after a large gas explosion, fine after an explosion that destroyed a helicopter, survived a blue shell explosion, go an entire week without blinking, survived being hit by the Pingas Train, survived being buried in Steves, survived a planet-level explosion and only got lit on fire, survived an explosion that leveled a restaurant, survived being hit by Mario's kart, survived being hit head-on by a cannonball that destroyed a dinghy, survived a firework exploding in his face, survived being hit by a subway train, survived a tennis ball to the eye, survived an explosion from multiple heat-seeking missiles and possible healing factor Boomstick: In intelligence, he was able to please Weegee, much smarter than Mario, shut down Hal, knows how to fly a helicopter, a rather skilled soccer player, figured out the Labrynth puzzle rather easily, taught Mario how to use Vegas and graduated from university Wiz: He has saved Mario from kidnapping, took out a corrupt security system, killed Link, Competed with SMG3 in a magic competition, Has competed with Mario in multiple "War of the Fat Italians", took down a giant Mario with the help of Mario, Beat down a bunch of Teletubbies, defeated an evil Ztar twice with the help of Mario, with the help of Mario and a few others, won a soccer match for some little kids, defeated Luigi and his army of clones with the help of Mario, K.O.ed Mario in a wrestling match, killed Bowser in the rap game with the help of Mario, Hosted a talent show, Survived an entire planet full of Teletubbies, made it to the top of SMG3's gauntlet of gloom in less than 10 minutes with the help of Mario, captured a Chain Chomp and won a pet show with the help of Mario, Along with Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad, became the Mushroom Rangers and stopped Dr. Pootis, Managed to break out of Cappy's possession when Mario was about to see his browsing history Wiz: He scales to Mario who has survived an explosion that destroyed a factory which should be 130 kilotons, competed to be on Peach's sports team, Competed in a gladiator-style arena, In a battle royale setting, took down Luigi, Defeated Mario in 2.5 seconds, Survived a Teletubbie Purge and managed to survive the Waluigi Apopcalypse without getting turned into a T-Pose Zombie. Boomstick: However, he has weaknesses, he is easily scared by anything related to Justin Bieber, he is incapable of breathing in space, Without memes, he will die, Teletubbies and lost to Mario in SMG4: Battle Royale Wiz: Yeah, despite those weaknesses, he is one powerful machinimist! SMG4: S to the M to the G to the 4! ExplodingTNT Wiz: Minecraft... a open world game with lot of players, servers and everything is made out of blocks Boomstick: Not to mention, there have been a lot of YouTubers who play this game like DanTDM, CaptainSparklez, Aphmau and Ihascupquake Wiz: But there has been one Youtuber named... ExplodingTNT Boomstick: He is known for blowing up stuff like people and places Wiz: But now, it's time to talk about his weapons Boomstick: He has these cubes of destruction called TNT and the Nuke Wiz: These weapons are very destructive, plus he carries a sword made of diamond called Diamond Sword Boomstick: But, if he runs out of TNT, he can craft sand and gunpowder using a crafting table Wiz: Plus, he has other weapons like his TNT Nunchaku, sticks of TNT that cause explosions upon impact without destroying the actual weapons, a durable shield, a flint and steel and a flamethrower Boomstick: He also has a racing jeep called the Dynamic Jeep which is really fast and his ultimate weapon, drum roll please (Wiz does the drum rolls) Boomstick: The Mega Nuke! Wiz: What is that supposed to be? Boomstick: Oh, it's a explosive which is stronger than both the TNT and Nuke Wiz: Okay then Boomstick: He can survive multiple sword wounds and massive explosions Wiz: Plus he can lift a full inventory of gold blocks which should be 55,116 tons, scales to Purple Shep who one-shot someone with infinite health, scales to Pink Sheep who can move across galaxies in 6 billion light years, blown up The End dimension and defeated an army of zombie turkeys, the Unknown, an evil snowman and the Void Monster Boomstick: Despite these feats, he is really dimwitted Wiz: But, still he is one mouse with weapons ExplodingTNT: Our first vacation together (in text) Intermission Wiz: Alright, The combatants are set, Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!! Fight Location: Arena The fight was about to start as the audience consisting of Toads, Minecraft players, Mario, Tari, Luigi, Meggy, Failboat, Purple Shep, Pink Sheep and Liz were cheering for the combatants. On the left side, it shows a Mario recolor with blue shirt, cap and white overalls, It was SMG4 Mario: Go SMG4! Tari: You can do it! Luigi: Let's go SMG4! Meggy: Go SMG4! On the right side, It was a Minecraft mouse wearing a red hoodie that says "TNT", It was ExplodingTNT Failboat: You can do it! TNT! Purple Shep: Go Uncle Mouse Man Pink Sheep: Beat him! TNT! Liz: You can do it! Both machinimists then get into combat FIGHT! SMG4 and ExplodingTNT run at each other before they clash weapons with SMG4's hammer and ExplodingTNT's sword, they kept clashing until SMG4 sent him flying with the hammer, ExplodingTNT then throws multiple TNT at SMG4 who counters by throwing Bob-Ombs which causes explosions, SMG4 then gets his shotgun and fires at ExplodingTNT who kept moving to dodge the shots before he tries to slash SMG4, however SMG4 blocked the move with his sword as the two start clashing swords at a blinding fury, however ExplodingTNT knocks the sword out of SMG4's hand as ExplodingTNT points his sword at SMG4, however, SMG4 leaps backwards before shooting Energy Balls at the Minecraft mouse, ExplodingTNT starts running to avoid the energy balls, SMG4 then gets his sword back as the two start clashing swords at a blinding fury, SMG4 then gets his shotgun and fires at ExplodingTNT who kept moving to dodge the bullets as SMG4 uses the Pingas Cannon which fires stuff at ExplodingTNT, sending him flying as both run at each other before they clash weapons with SMG4's hammer and ExplodingTNT's sword, they kept clashing until SMG4 sent him flying with the hammer, SMG4 then gets his shotgun and fires at ExplodingTNT who kept moving to dodge the bullets, SMG4 then uses the Blue Shell as it homes into ExplodingTNT, causing an explosion that sends him flying, the two start punching and kicking each other before SMG4 gains the upper hand, Both combatants start clashing weapons with SMG4's hammer and ExplodingTNT's sword until SMG4 sent him flying with the hammer, ExplodingTNT then throws multiple TNT at SMG4 who counters by throwing Bob-Ombs which causes explosions before SMG4 starts shooting Energy Balls at the Minecraft mouse, both combatants start punching and kicking each other before ExplodingTNT gains the upper hand, SMG4 then fires a Kamehameha at ExplodingTNT who dodges the beam as the two start punching and kicking each other before SMG4 gains the upper hand, SMG4 gets his shotgun and fires at ExplodingTNT who dodges the bullets before the two start clashing weapons with SMG4's hammer and ExplodingTNT's sword, the two start clashing swords at a blinding fury before SMG4 starts shooting Energy Balls at the Minecraft mouse, ExplodingTNT starts running to avoid the energy balls, the two start punching and kicking each other before SMG4 gains the upper hand, both start clashing weapons with SMG4's hammer and ExplodingTNT's sword until SMG4 sent him flying with the hammer, SMG4 starts shooting Energy Balls at the Minecraft mouse, both combatants start punching and kicking each other before ExplodingTNT gains the upper hand, ExplodingTNT then throws multiple TNT at SMG4 who counters by throwing Bob-Ombs which causes explosions, SMG4 then gets his shotgun and fires at ExplodingTNT who kept moving to dodge the shots before he tries to slash SMG4, however SMG4 blocked the move with his sword as the two start clashing swords at a blinding fury, SMG4 then gets his Wing Cap as ExplodingTNT throws multiple TNT at the SM64 machinimist who dodges the TNT before uppercutting ExplodingTNT into the sky, SMG4 then does a downward kick, sending ExplodingTNT falling to the ground, SMG4 then uses the Waluigi Launcher and stuffs a lot Bob-Ombs into Waluigi before launching at the Minecraft machinimist, causing an explosion BOOM! Nothing remained of ExplodingTNT as everyone, except the Minecraft players, were cheering for SMG4's victory SMG4: I did it! SMG4 then jumps in the air KO! Results Boomstick: Kaboom! Wiz: ExplodingTNT did put up a good fight, but he was surpassed by SMG4 Boomstick: TNT was capable of scaling to Purple Shep who one-shot someone with infinite health and Pink Sheep who can move across galaxies in 6 billion light years, so he took striking strength and speed Wiz: He did take experience, but SMG4 outclasses him in every category other than striking strength, speed and experience Wiz: ExplodingTNT may have put up a good fight with his speed, striking strength and experience, however SMG4's superior lifting strength, durability, intelligence, arsenal and versatility was enough to claim the victory Boomstick: Looks like TNT just got Mari-owned! Wiz: The winner is SMG4! |-| Modnar Resu= Description Introdution He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... a DEATH BATTLE! SMG4 ExplodingTNT Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Who do you think wins? SMG4 Explodingtnt Tie Who do you want to win? SMG4 ExplodingTNT Both Fight Results Wiz: The winner is... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Modnar Resu Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'YouTube' themed Death Battles Category:Mario vs Minecraft themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'SMG4 vs ExplodingTNT' themed Death Battles